Multi yaoi paring song drabbles w
by Mikari Umino
Summary: like the title says mutlti yaoi paring. Yaoi don't like don't read you've been warned. rated T for um...suggestive positions
1. KyoxYuki

**1. Pick a character or pairing you like.  
2. Turn on your mp3/iPod on random.  
3. Write drabble related to each song that plays. Start and finish with song**

**4. Do ten of these, then post**

KyoxYuki music thingy. X3

**Love Games - Lady gaga**

"Come on Yuki, why won't you come with us?" Kyo asked with a faint growl trying to pull the rat along. "I said no! Why can't we just play a game here? There's plenty we can do, there cards here, board games…We don't _have _to go to that place with my Aniki and the others. "Fine then, if that's what you want, then we'll stay here." Kyo smirked making Yuki shiver. "Well then come on tohru-chan, let's go." The dog said too happily pulling the girl out of the house after pulling his shoes on.

"Damn…" Yuki cursed a blush finding its way to his cheeks. "Come on Yuki, let's play a game then. How bout poker with a twist eh?" he asked going up

**Speeding cars – Imogean Heap**

"Are you sure you have to leave?" Yuki asked his tail twitching lightly behind him. "Yeah, but this is all part of growing up ne Yu-chan?" Kyo asked caressing his violet haired lover's cheek. The said rat leaned into the touch. "Yeah I suppose so…" he pouted.

"Come one cheer up ne? For me how bout it?" he asked with a smirk. Yuki smiled back lightly nodding. "Okay… just come back soon okay?" he asked placing his hand over the tanned one on his cheek. "Promise." He grinned.

"Remember that time? You were gone for nearly a year. I miss you so much ya know." Kyo chuckled shaking his head. "Yeah I know, but that was the past this is now." He muttered lightly kissing the rat on the lips. "Ais

**Haru Haru – Bigbang**

"Kyo-chan, I was wrong…can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" the violet haired rat asked holding on to Kyo's sleeve. "I…I'm sorry but…I'm with Tohru now…I think…I think you should move on as well." He looked at the ground with a pained expression. "Besides, you'll be better off without me right?" he asked finally looking up with a grin. Yuki gasped. "N..no! Damn it Kyo! Your wrong, I'm not better off without out. I need can't you see?" Yuki asked tears welling up in his eyes. "I'm sorry…" Kyo muttered walking out the door with Tohru behind him." "K…Kyo-chan…"

That was before you…he laid the flowers down at the smellers' boy grave. I miss you..Why'd you leave me? He asked.

**So fierce – Jeffree Starr**

"Hm, that was amazing Kyo-kun." Yuki giggled snuggling into Kyo's chest making him chuckle quietly as he played with his hair. "I'm glad you liked it. I want to be the only one to make you feel this way okay?" he asked. "Of course. You're the only one. Besides you make me feel special." He licked the olderers chest making him shiver. "Frisky eh?" he chuckled turning himself so he was hovering over the rat. "Hm, only for you." He mused licking his lips staring at the cat's lips. "good." He mused kissing the rat.

**Where'd you go – Fort minor**

Yuki looked up at the sky with a sigh. "Wonder what your doing right now?" he asked pulling out his necklace. "Why haven't you called me yet? I can't handle this much longer…It seems like its' been forever…" tears went down his cheeks. "I hardly see you anymore…Don't you miss us anymore…the old times we had together…all the times you forced me to go to random clubs with you…I suppose I took you for granted….kyo-chan…" he curled up into himself sobbing now. "I need you Kyo-chan…please…please come back to me…I …I miss you so much…" he begged hugging the necklace closer to his chest sobbing loudly.

**Ima monster – Blood on the dance floor**

"3, 2, 1…happy new years!" everyone shouted ignoring the couple in the shadows. "Kyo-chan that tickles!" Yuki giggled squirming under the cat's touch. "Really now? Then how bout I do something you enjoy hm?" he asked seeing the blush on the rat's cheeks. "First though, do me a favor. I want a lap dance, it's the perfect new years gift ne?" he asked seeing his face get brighter. "Um…fine then… but you better keep your end then…besides even though it tickles…you still have to take responsibility.

**Like we used to – a rocket to the moon**

"It's cold!" Kyo cursed making Yuki chuckle. "Well then come here and I'll warm you up." He snuggled into the cat's chest.

Remember that Yuki? I know I do. It's already been 14 months and 7 days since our first time. I just want to know…why him? What's he have that I don't…what do you see in him? Dose he do all the things like I did with you? Can he pleasure you like I can?

"Kyo-kun, Yuki and Hatsuharu are here!" Tohru called. I hope he loves you like I do.

**E komo Mai – Jump 5**

"Come on Yuki it's fine, we're here in Hawaii loosen up will ya?" Yuki blushed covering himself shaking his head. "Come on, the weathers great. The skies are clear, come on no need to be shy. Besides it's not like you here alone." Kyo grinned. Besides you have Tohru and I." A random girl was dancing like a phyco behind them. "Fine!" he groaned.

**Reflection – Lea Salonga**

Yuki sighed walking through the streets slowly with a sigh. "I wonder if something's wrong with me…I can't pass for a good zodiac animal…maybe if…no…I can't then he wouldn't like me so much…" he muttered as he came up on a bridge, staring down at his reflection. "Why are you the one who can see through me…why can't I see it now…stupid reflection…" he muttered.

**Ready, Set, Go – Tokio Hotel**

"Come on there's still something I want to show you!" Kyo dragged a reluctant rat behind him. When they arrived Yuki gasped. "I…it's beautiful…" he muttered wrapping his arms around the cat.

That was before. Now we're on the run…criminals in our own family. "Come on Kyo-kun run! We have to run before the sun comes up!" Yuki hollered racing for the gate. "I'm coming!" he yelled back. "Hurry up! When we make we'll be safe. Then no one can separate us!" Yuki looked back at him with a grin. "Okay, let's go!" they picked up speed racing for the sunset. "We'll make it together…while their lying to their self.

**Yay the end! X3 Might make another I don't know…depends on how much people like this one….so um…review please! It'll probably help me try harder on writing. So review!**


	2. HikaruxKaoru

**Yay another one! It's gonna fail too but, hey this is fun! **

**I own nothing! Except the ideas =^w^=**

HikaruxKaoru

**Annabelle – A rocket to the moon**

"Come on Hikaru, I know you want me!" on of the twin's fan girls begged pulling at the said twins arm. "No! I told you no! Not after the first time, besides I already have someone else I like." He groaned. "You're lying! No one is better then me! You know I'm the only one for you…besides don't you like me?" she asked. Hikaru growled. "No! Don't you realize I can't have someone who's more concerned about their own reflection! You're pretty sure, but I need something real. Let's go Kaoru." He grabbed his twin's hand.

**Cuppy cake song! – Strawberry shortcake**

"Hm, love you Kao-chan." Hikaru said nuzzling his twin's neck. "Yeah yeah, love you too, Hikaru…" he chuckled.

**Romeo and Juliet – Toybox**

"You know this isn't right Hikaru." Kaoru sighed shaking his head. "I don't care; it can be like the one play by the old English guy with the weird accent. You know who I mean right?" the said twin asked. "Yes I know who you're talking about. His name is Shakesphere." Hikaru grinned grabbing his twins hand into his own. "We can be like those lovers that weren't allowed to see each other because the family's were all evil and stuff." Kaoru sighed. He's right though…I can't shake my feelings either. It is a lot like Romeo and Juliet if you think about it. Strange.

**Stuck to you – Hellogoodbye**

"Why are you being so like this? Why won't you let me touch you?" Hikaru whined with a pout. "No for the last time. After what you did a few weeks ago, I absolutely refuse to-"

"Why not? Fine then, not in real life then! You know that game we're playing, it's not illegal to do things in there now is it?" he asked with a chuckle. "Ugh! You're a pervert but if you want it that bad fine. Just no touching me in the real world!"

"Sorry about that Kao-chan, I couldn't help

**Reflection – Lea Salonga**

"Hikaru…do you actually s_ee_ me?" Kaoru asked sitting on the side of their shared bed playing with his hands. "Of course I do! You're my adorable little brother, Kaoru Hitachiin." The said Hitachiin sighed shaking his head. "In my reflection I have to wander if it'd be okay to be me…what your reaction would be if you knew who I really was? I just want you to really see me…please?" he begged.

**Who I am hates who I've been – Relient K**

"Watching the sun set again?" Kaoru asked walking over to his twins sitting beside him. "Um…yeah…" he turned away.

"Kaoru why don't you just leave if you feel that way?" he yelled at his younger twin. He gasped wide eyes. "I…I…fine!" Kaoru yelled running out of the house with their mothers voice yell behind him.

"I just don't want a repeat of what happened a few years ago…I don't want you to see me that way again…I…I wish I could take back everything I said to you then…I'm truly sorry, I didn't see that sooner…I don't want to be like that again." Hikaru clenched his fist. "I don't like who I was. I was glad you gave me a second chance. I'm ready to try again…" he smiled at his twin, who gave an identical grin back.

**This is my ringtone – Parry Gripp**

"Take that boss! You got no iphone now I got 3g! Look

**A world without danger – Code Lyoko (?)**

"Have your heard of this game Hikaru?" Kaoru asked his twin as he looked at the back of a case. "Nope but apparently you have to reprogram a world in order to protect it and everyone else in it." Hikaru raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't seem too bad."

"Let's get it!" they bought the game quickly heading home. "But if this game was real life, I'd stand tall and protect the ones I love. Even if it means I have to make an oath to some random thing ya know? I'd give everything in order to protect you. Then I'd shine at the end with you by my side knowing the evil's gone!" Hikaru grinned making Kaoru blush.

**The great pretender – Vic Mignogna**

I wonder if you'll seek me out soon. Are you willing to give us a chance? Hm…maybe it'd be easier…well you told me you'd come back to my side. Don't you realize it yet though? I remember you told me that you were just pretending to like her…Haruhi…I think the world is passing me by but, yet…I can't let go of the words you told me before you left. Hm…It's making me wonder why I'm still holding on. Oh well, I'm willing to hold on to the dream that we'll be together again some day…I won't let it go…I know you'll keep your promise. Even if you do pretend that you don't feel for me like I do you. "I still trust you Hikaru...Aishiteru."

**Guilty beauty love – Miyano Mamoru**

"It's really a crime that I was created sometimes. I think I'm only here to torment you dear bother." Kaoru rolled his eyes. "I'm seirous. If you'll allow me, I'd show you some new place. I'm actually lucky to have you ya know?" Hikaru grinned. "Yeah I know." Kaoru grinned back. "Hm, and if we we're planets then when we'd embrace night wouldn't stand a chance against us. We'd blow it away with our light." He grabbed his brothers hand making him blush a bit. "Hm, I suppose…" Hikaru chuckled. "I'd also give you a boquete for being so cute, then I'd have to suffer cause I love you so much!" He hugged the younger twin making him yelp lightly. "Baka…" he muttered.


	3. SasukexNaruto

**So here is another one enjoy! **

**1 – Reflection by Lea Salonga (my mp3 player does it on its own three in a row yay!)**

"I can't do this…" Naruto was standing in his bathroom staring at his reflection with a confused and sad expression. "I can't tell him…or show him my true self…" he looked at the floor before Turing back to the mirror with a glare. "Tsch, dammit! Who the hell are you? Why can't you show me what I want to see! I…want to see the real me…" he muttered looking away.

**2 – One girl revelation by Superchick**

"Alright today is the day believe it!" Naruto ran out of the house with a grin on his face. "Today I'll tell him, I'm gonna show up at his door and then when he opens it, I'll tell him then I'll steal his first _real_ kiss." He chuckled.

"If he denies me though then who needs him! I can do fine on my own, as long as I don't let my fear define my world then I'll be able to stand alone!" he started laughing a bit before running ahead. "Oh yeah, I'm a one ninja reevaluation and no one is gonna stop me! Just you wait Konoha you'll respect me some day believe it!" he yelled.

**3 – Ocean Avenue by Yellowcard**

"Hurry up teme, I want to go back to that place!" Naruto was dragging the raven along with him heading to their special spot. "What place dobe? Our beach or the cave?" he asked smirking. "Both maybe, why not." He giggled.

"You promised you go with me again…now I have to get you back." He pouted with a huff. "When I find you, we'll run away and go find our own place leave this village and the sound behind. I can still remember you're eyes when you left…so leaving is the best thing we could do." He grinned at his thoughts. "We'll be together somehow, that I'll make sure of you better wait for me teme!" he yelled.

**4 – Everybody's Fool by Evanescence**

"You're always so perfect aren't you?" Naruto asked glaring at his raven haired boyfriend. "Don't tell me you're jealous…" he smirked. "S...shut up!" the blonde yelled. "I…don't you understand how you managed to betray me like that! How could you go behind my back and do something like that with her! I know that's not the real you, why are you trying to fool everyone?" the blonde asked. "How do you know if it is or not?" Sasuke yelled back. "I do! Know what forget this, it's over uchiha…I can be with someone like you!"

**5 – Still Waiting by Sum 41**

I can't believe I'm still waiting for you, why can't the stupid world just stop spinning? You're words make me ask this…they're the ones who matter to me most and you manage to cut me with them…I can't wait for this world to stop hating me for something I can't help…I need to find something that I can find hope in. And I want it to be you but…I know you don't really care do you? Am I still waiting for you and this world to stop hating me? For how long?

**6 – Blind Ambition by The Deleted**

In the middle of a clearing surrounded by a group of monsters. "Not this time uglies! I have a precious pearl to find and I'm not gonna let you stand in my way!" The blonde yelled hyperly kicking and punching until they were gone. "Now I shall rescue you my princess!" he yelled running ahead through the meadow. "I don't need anyone's help I have the power of…ambition!" he sprinted off towards the sunset, a confident feeling rising up in his gut, as he battled more monsters along the way to his dear pearl.

**7 – Gotta go fast by Sonic X (?)**

"Hurry up dobe! You'll never become Hokage if you can't catch up to me!" Sasuke smirked staring back at the blonde who was hot on his tail. "No need to tell me twice teme!I'm coming!" he grinned picking up speed.

**8 – Shotarella by Kaito Shion and Kagamine Len**

"You're not hiding it very well…b…but I won't let you get to me…" the blonde gasped out underneath the raven who was ravishing his chest. "Oh I think you will, you'll enjoy this I'm sure." He chuckled. "N…no! T…teme you're lying, how can I trust you're words when you're doing this to me? I ca-ahhh! "He screamed out as Sasuke pushed into his already prepared hole. "Shh, be quiet dobe we don't want anyone else to hear you do we? I don't want to share all of you're precious noises with them." Naruto was a panting and sweating mess underneath the raven. "Sasuke!"

**9 – No One like you by Barlow Girls**

"Hey Sasuke, you're really pretty ya know?" Naruto grinned up at his dominant partner who was letting the blonde rest on his legs. "Yes, you've told me that before." He chuckled. "I don't think I can find anyone like you either…you're really…nice. What did I do to deserve someone as beautiful and kind as you? How can you stand being so good to me all the time?" the blonde asked running his hand over the raven's leg. "Easy you have a good heart and a too die for body, and the reason I'm so good to you is because I love you, my Naru-chan." He grinned kissing the blonde lightly.

**10 – Not meant for me – Wayne Static**

Naruto was standing back stage with his band getting ready for their show. "Now I can show you just how good I am…you're not so smart teme…I won't let you control my mind anymore. This time…it's my turn to show you up…" the blonde grinned going back to memories of his past with the teme. "You're not going to make it Naruto. I know you can try but it won't work." Sasuke sneered at the pouting/glaring blonde in front of him. "I don't give a damn what you say, do you hear me Sasuke! I'm just stuck here for now but I'll get out and find somewhere I'm meant to be. As in on stage and showing you just what I can do! So come on teme, if you want to see if I'll make it or not it's on! I'm not gonna give up and you can't make me!" the blonde yelled hyperly. "Whatever just wake up and get onstage." The blonde opened his eyes to-

**Okay another one done and its angsty and perverted. And If you want really good translations for Shotarella, go to YouTube and look up Razzyness, he's an amazing dubber. Listen to his stuff and be amazed! (That's how I learned Shotarella XP very addictive song really) anyways I hope you liked it! Ja ne Minna-san! *waves hyperly disappearing in a cloud of smoke***


End file.
